


The Best Part of Wakin' Up

by Cheese_kun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Smut, the dirty kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_kun/pseuds/Cheese_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hadn't seen home for years. But this Christmas, he was finally going to see his family, and more importantly, his baby brother again. 	</p><p>But four years of being apart - four years had turned his baby brother into a hotdamn delicious young man. And now Levi's conscience was severely conflicted...not for too long, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Wakin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the incesty Folgers Christmas coffee commercial. Check it out. 
> 
> Apparently, my Ereri in fiction career is going to be marked by incest. Oh well - 'tis the road of no return.

It was a peculiar feeling.

Just hours ago the sun had been burning his skin, every step had stirred up sand and dust, the air had smelled of sun and his own sweat. That was on a different continent.

And now his feet were sinking in thick layers of snow under his weight, and he buried his face deep into his scarf. Passing by a festively decorated shop window, he could see the redness on his cheeks and the tip of his nose. It was fucking cold.

But the cold weather could not sway Levi’s mood in any way. Even though the freezing temperature was keeping his expression dark, and made him wish he had more hair on his head instead of an undercut, he was still ecstatic. The christmas music from the countless stores, the colourful lights, the jingles of department store santa’s bells were a better representation of his current state of mind. Because he was home for christmas. Or, at all. For the first time in four years.

He had never been able to properly stay in contact with his family other than the occasional snail mail. Of course he was excited to meet his parents again, but above all he looked forward to hugging Eren again. His baby brother was the brattiest walking sunshine in human history - who could get pretty scary when infuriated. Probably got that trait from me, he thought with foolish pride. And four years of absence meant missing four years of Eren’s growth.

That made him speed up his steps, eager to reach home as fast as possible. The sight of his home made his heart flutter in anticipation. Standing on the verandah, he made sure to tap his shoes  to get rid of the snow. He wondered who was going to greet him. The thought almost made him smile, he was that happy.

Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell.

Almost instantly, he heard boisterous stomping as if the house was keeping an elephant. Clearly, someone, and he had a fairly good idea who it was, was racing down the stairs with lightning speed and zero grace. That was Eren all right. Boy hadn’t changed at all.

That’s what he thought until the door was yanked open by his baby brother.

Whom he barely recognised.

Because his baby brother had grown into a young man. What four years could do to a child becoming a teenager... And the proper reaction would have been a surprised, yet happy outcry with various versions of ‘oh my, how big you’ve become’ and ‘you’re taller than me, I can’t believe it!’. But no this was bad, since what Levi was looking at was bad. So bad.

Eren used to be just a fraction of his height when he left, and he had indeed outgrown his older brother. What used to be a brat’s face with chubby cheeks was now replaced by fucking Adonis with tan skin in fucking winter. Only those eyes were unmistakably Eren’s. They were as green and blue and as vibrant as ever. And goodness that body. It was like remembering a sprout, but finding a big-ass tree instead the next time you look. A fine big-ass tree.

And thinking that was bad.

Eren was still smiling his dashing smile, and Levi’s unblinking stare probably lasted longer than normal. The returnee opened his mouth to say something, but he just didn’t know what to say.

“I...think I might have knocked at the wrong door. Just...let me try the other one right there,” said Levi with a deadpan expression and actually thought of turning on his heel. Maybe the neighbours had his brother.

An airy laugh answered him. It sounded so goddamn gorgeous. “You don’t even recognise your own brother, Levi?” A warm hand grabbed his wrist.

“So it’s really you, Eren? God you’re not even the baby brother I know anymore.” Finally, Levi turned around and flashed the tiniest of a smile.

“And you haven’t changed at all from all I can remember, Mr Dorian Gray.” Those eyes twinkling in mischief were the same, yet at the same time held something different. Something wonderfully dangerous.

“Are you calling me beautiful?”

He was not flirting with his brother.

“Maaaybe.”

And his brother was not flirting back.

Levi opened his arms to finally do what he should have done from the very beginning. Eren just about threw himself into his embrace and hugged him tightly. He was warm, smelled of familiarity and home. It felt like coming home at last.

After a freaking long hug fest that involved him sniffing the living hell out of Eren’s addictive scent (he had been making coffee), he was finally being ushered into the house. And Levi was pleased to note that nothing much had changed. Eren was enough of an adjustment.

They went straight to the kitchen after Levi had hung up his coat and scarf; Eren was already pouring him a cup of coffee. “I was making coffee for all of us, then went upstairs to check on my phone...and then you rang the bell. I kind of dropped everything and rolled down the stairs.”

“You weren’t rolling, stupid. It sounded like a titan wrecking the house.”

Eren rolled his eyes, but the smile was stuck on his face.

“Ah...I brought you something. A christmas present from far away.”

Levi went back to the foyer where he had dropped his bag to get the wrapped present he had bought for his brother. He was unsure about it now. It was something he had picked up at a souvenir shop, and perhaps it was too childish. But oh well.

He found Eren still sitting on the kitchen counter just like he used to do. That sight left a warm feeling in his chest that felt a lot cosier than the desert heat - both were irritating as hell though. Eren looked up from watching his feet dangle, and smiled again. He accepted the wrapped box with a small giggle, looked at it with a thoughtful expression, then looked back up at his brother.

He ripped the ribbon off of the gift wrap and stuck it against Levi’s sweater with a coy smile.

“What are you doing, Eren?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just...you’re my present this year. The best I could ever hope for.”

Shit.

They studied each other after such a long time of separation, took in all the details - old and new. Their eyes found one another that would linger for too long to be comfortable, but they refused to lose that connection just yet.

Until, of course, their parents entered the kitchen and came rushing to pull their eldest son in a crushing embrace. They showered him with kisses and hot tears of happiness, ignoring his calm protests, so he ended up limp in their affectionate welcoming act. Eren laughed at him.

The four of them spent the whole day together, wanting to hear about all the stories Levi experienced during his time abroad. Carla explained that she had been promoted at her workplace in summer, so she was finally able to work on a long awaited project. Grisha was doing fine at the teaching hospital, and he was eagerly reporting about a new research, but soon everybody tuned out as the details were lost them.

Eren’s stories were the most interesting. Still very much bewildered, Levi listened to his brother’s tales about his school and friends, his least favourite teachers, a horse, and an upcoming exam. It had yet to dawn on him that Eren really had outgrown baby brother status, was learning difficult subjects at school, carried himself differently now, and was using a different kind of language. He didn’t notice how his eyes were constantly glued on Eren.

And since it was Christmas Eve, they also had a festive family dinner. It was candlelit. Roast goose. Red wine (hot punch for Eren). A dessert with a strong aroma of cinnamon and apples. How Levi had missed this kind of food. And after they had stuffed their bellies to the point of almost bursting, it was time to exchange christmas presents.

None of the presents from Eren were in any way useful. In fact, Levi didn’t even know what he had gotten.

“It’s a ‘Jesus shaves’ mug,” said Eren with a wide grin. “It looks like a normal mug with Jesus on it first, but if you pour hot water in it, a razor appears in his hand and his beard disappears. A christmas miracle.”

Levi was at a loss for words. Grisha thought it was genius.

After midnight the parents decided to head to bed. Levi and Eren told them that they would like to stay downstairs for a little longer.

Snuggled up in front of the fireplace, wrapped by a shared blanket, the two brothers talked some more. Things that were more private - things they would not necessarily tell their parents. Like the gross anecdotes about Levi’s comrades and their many antics, or Eren’s fight against a group of thugs two weeks ago (he didn’t mention that Mikasa had to save him).

At first they were just sitting close to each other, but half an hour later they found themselves pretty much cuddling. Eren had let his head rest on Levi’s shoulder, even though he had to lie down a little bit for it to work, and Levi had one hand absently stroking the soft brown locks. It felt comfortable and right.

“Say, Levi…” Eren softly muttered, “what do you want as your birthday present?”

“I just got a Jesus shaves mug from you.”

“No, that was a christmas present.”

Levi knit his brows. “My birthday and christmas are on the same day anyway...so there’s no point.”

“But is there really nothing?”

“Nothing.”

Eren removed his head from his comfortable position and turned to look at his brother, fingers trailing down Levi’s chest. He could feel the other shudder at his teasing touch and smiled sweetly.

“Are you sure?”

“I can’t have what I want,” was Levi’s breathless whisper. Despite his own words his eyes had already given up resisting. Because it was hungrily taking in everything that was Eren - his coy but at the same time self-assured smile, the glinting eyes, the way the fireplace was casting a warm shadow all over his beautiful frame, the way his touch was gently pushing him towards his own surrender.  

“I am sure...something can be arranged.” Eren’s voice was somewhere between a normal volume and a whisper - it was inconsistent, and at times threatened to sidetrack into a whiny moan.

“What I want is not right.”

“Is it really bad if you want it so so much?” Eren was still smiling and his hands were still wandering, now with more insistence.

How could Levi be victorious in a game he had already lost the moment he decided to play it?

“I don’t know. Can you give me what I want?” Levi lifted his head just so, and it was enough to let their noses touch.

“Let me give it to you.” One hand cupped Levi’s face and drew it even closer. Eren’s eyes fluttered close. “With a ribbon, ready to be unwrapped.”

Their lips met, and at first it was just the ghost of a feeling, but then they felt it again and again. Eren descended for another kiss, softly moving his lips over Levi’s. Longing for more, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and pulled him closer until their chests were touching. He deepened the kiss, feasted on the wonderful whimpers he could draw out of his baby brother. Eren’s gasp for air was Levi’s cue to invade his mouth, which was still sweet from the fruit punch, and pushed his tongue against the other’s. The inexperienced teenager followed Levi’s lead without even a hint of shyness, and happily let his tongue dance along.

Their open-mouthed kiss was messy and loud, but neither were bothered by it - Eren too clueless and eager to be able to tell, and Levi too lost in a heat frenzy to care. At one point Eren had moved to straddle Levi, and he was moving because he wanted to change his kissing angles all the time, in the process rubbing the groin below him.

Levi hissed. Eren looked down on him with a puzzled expression. “Did I do anything wrong?”

“No...don’t stop.” His voice was strained. It didn’t take a lot to stir his cock awake- it had been a long time.

“Oh...you mean…” Eren ground his hips in a long and deliberate motion and finished the circle with a soft thrust, eliciting a low moan from the older brother. “Like this?”

“Fuck. You know exactly how to do it.”

Levi fell backwards onto the carpeted floor, pulling Eren by the nape to lay on top of him. They shared another deep kiss, this time with better coordinated passion. His lips trailed to the corner of Eren’s moistened mouth, his jaw, down to his neck where he lingered to lick the sensitive skin. He could feel the excited shudder of the younger. Gently, he let his teeth graze over the same spot, then began to suck. Eren’s breath was stuck in his throat - and when he managed to exhale, it involuntarily came out as a whimper. He craned his neck to give Levi better access who was all too willing to suck on him until the skin was bruising.

Eren’s vision blurred as he granted Levi free reign to paint his neck with love bites, so he closed his eyes in bliss. The mouth working its magic on him, the wandering hands gliding all over his burning body, the fact that it was Levi doing all the wonderful things to spoil him, everything resulted in him going limp and melting into the loving ministrations.

Soon Eren was moaning. It was a soft sound. It drove Levi crazy.

His mouth travelled lower to kiss Eren’s collarbone. As he made his way down, he began to pop the buttons one by one to reveal more of the skin underneath and the toned body. Teasingly, he licked one of Eren’s nipple - that action elicited a surprised gasp from the other, and he winced away out of reflex. But soon, he lowered himself once more to let Levi do as he pleased.

Eventually, Eren felt like he shouldn’t just let Levi do all the work. He had half the mind to grab the hem of Levi’s sweater to pull it off as quickly as possible, classy moves be damned. “I don’t know about you…but I like my food fast.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Is that how teenagers  nourish themselves these days?”

“Yes. Quick and filling.”

A dangerous glint flashed in the big brother’s eyes, followed by them growing dark again in lust. “Is that so?”

Eren nodded and wasted no graceful or seductive motion to discard his shirt for good, basking in the undivided attention he received - because truthfully, he had been dying to be alone with Levi all day. Their parents had been in his way the whole time, insisting on spending more time with the full family set again and all. It was wonderful, really, but Eren would rather do other things with his brother. It was true, he was a beginner at doing the real thing, however, his fantasies had been way ahead his experience.

Then he got rid of his pants by pretty much kicking them out of sight. When it was his boxers’ turn to be stripped, he found himself actually getting shy. Biting his lower lip, eyes downcast and occasionally flickering over towards Levi, he tucked his thumb underneath the hem and started pushing his boxers down his thighs.

Levi loved what he was seeing. Eren was emphasising not giving a single fuck about providing sensual shows, but now he was unintentionally doing just that by sending him those shy glances, one by one pushing the boxers down to reveal his already half hard cock. He never imagined that he would be so turned on by his brother’s penis - he must have been away for too long. Though he couldn’t care less that very moment.

Feeling impatient and overflowing with a burning need for Eren, he grabbed the boy and pulled him back down to him, and kissed him hard. He was pleased to note that he was hearing needy moans coming from the one he was senselessly kissing. Playfully, he let his hand roam along Eren’s naked back, squeezed that firm ass, where he then made a turn to glide towards the exposed cock. Eren shuddered in delight.

The kiss was broken by Eren. His moan made Levi want to moan, too. Long fingers closed around Eren’s cock and languidly began to stroke it. Being the overeager teenager that he was, Eren couldn’t help but thrust his hip to get more friction.

“I thought this was supposed to be my birthday present, yet look at you. You’re the one being spoiled rotten by me...losing yourself so quickly.” Levi’s voice was filled to the brim with his contained desire.

Eren’s answer was yet another moan. “I can’t help it. I’m selfish and like to be spoiled, ah- and don’t act as if you were not enjoying this.” He grabbed between Levi’s legs and felt his hardness straining against the fabric.

Figuring that he should release Levi’s dick out of its confinement, he opened the zip and not so gracefully grabbed what he had been craving for. Levi actually hissed, and not in a good way.

“What the hell! Does my dick look like a squishy plushie to you?”

Eren laughed at that. “Jean did give me a plush dick as a gag birthday present this year.”

“And speaking of other guys won’t help getting me hard again.”

“Oh please, Levi, you didn’t even grow soft in the first place,” deadpanned Eren. But he did palm the cock in his hand in a gentler manner now. He couldn’t believe he was giving his brother a handjob - it was so wrong. But he loved it. So much.

Stripping Levi off of his jeans was a show he enjoyed to the fullest. The amazingly toned torso was already mouthwatering, and seing that wonderful body in its full glory was a feast to his eyes.

“You look like you’re ready to eat me, Eren.” Levi did sound smug upon making the observation.

Eren licked his lips. “You’re so hot. I hope it’s in the family.”

“Oh believe me, it is…” Eren was not the only one taking in every single detail of the other’s naked body.

Levi lifted his arm lazily and stroked Eren’s side, felt the shudder under his touch, and the barely noticeable grinding the little brother was doing in order to slowly drive him towards his own insanity. Slowly, the roll of Eren’s hips became more pronounced, and he was closing his eyes, at the same time biting his lower lip.

Following suit, Levi moved along languidly. Never once did he avert his eyes from the delicious sight of Eren rubbing their cocks together, closed eyed and in concentration, as if he was fighting to not lose himself. But Levi wanted Eren to lose himself and come undone. He wanted to see him writhing.

When he was about to let his fantasies fly, he caught Eren opening his eyes again to smile at him. And his feelings for him soared.

Eren arched his back with a moan as he picked up the speed, and Levi thought they were going to go on like that until they were coming, which was perfectly fine, but turned out the other had been fumbling with his own discarded trousers. He hovered back above Levi in one nimble swing and claimed his lips in one fervent kiss. Breaking the kiss, he grinned mischievously and waved a wrapped condom and a tiny tube of lube.

“You planned this.”

“Not until a few hours ago when I was sure I wanted you to fuck me.”

“Jesus Christ, Eren…” Levi’s breathless voice was unbelieving.

Levi wanted to question why Eren would even own those things, but any coherent thought died the moment a hand closed around his length to stroke him. His brother even attempted to be the cool guy by tearing the wrapping with his teeth - but there was no way it was safe when he resembled an animal rather than a human. So Levi opted to sit up and put it on on his own while Eren was sheepishly watching him.

While still in a sitting position, he pressed Eren close to him, poured a generous amount of lube and rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up. While doing so he felt the boy latching his lips at the base of his neck, licking and sucking with eagerness.

Eren stopped devouring Levi’s skin with a gasp as he felt a digit probe and push against his hole. It felt warm and slippery. The first finger felt weird and foreign of course, and it was funny enough to elicit a nervous laugh from him, because who would have thought that Levi would shove his finger up somebody’s ass.

Two fingers however, were uncomfortable. And when they began to scissor inside of him to loosen him up, he cringed and hissed. Levi felt the body on him tense and used his free hand to brush the strands of hair off of Eren’s face, and kissed his forehead comfortingly. Eren, the brave boy that he was, acknowledged the gentle gesture with a tiny smile.

The whole process of preparing him never became comfortable or pleasurable; but he was kept in the mood by Levi’s hand pumping his cock. Whimpering, he endured the pain by locking his older brother in a tight embrace.

Finally, Levi retracted his fingers. He kept planting chaste kisses all over Eren’s face in an attempt to somehow soothe the uncomfortable feeling. “Are you sure you want to go all the way.”

No matter how painful it had been, Eren never once doubted he wanted all of Levi. So of course he would nod. Finally taking initiative again, he lifted himself slightly, took Levi’s cock in his hand and steadied himself above it. He felt the eyes watching him hungrily, he wanted to always be watched like that. Slowly, he sank down onto Levi’s waiting cock.

The tightness made Levi moan and Eren almost scream in pain. For a fraction of the second he did regret his decision, but then again he was suddenly so full, and becoming fuller still the more he pushed down to take more in. It was painful but also satisfying, knowing that he was filled with his beloved Levi.

“God it hurts,” panted Eren.

Levi groaned at the tight feeling wrapped around his cock. “Do you want to stop?”

Eren chuckled breathlessly. “You don’t look like you want to stop now, silly. Am I tight enough? I’m pretty sure I am.”

Levi shook his head, a futile attempt to regain some clarity. “No, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Nonsense. You love the fact that you’re too big for my tiny asshole. Anybody would like that. And you love…” Eren rose his hips halfway up and lowered himself once more with a moan. “You love how hot I am around your cock. Fuck.”

Eren’s brows knit in mix pain and pleasure.

Levi was now thrusting up to meet Eren halfway, and the movement made the other finally moan in pleasure.

Thinking about it, Eren was right. He loved how tight Eren’s hole was, he loved how he was almost too big since it was the brother’s first time. And god did he love the face Eren made when gradually losing himself in the pleasure he felt.

“Ah fuck, Levi...starting to feel good.” Levi could tell, because Eren was bouncing up and down faster now, almost frantic.

The boy was so eager, he almost slipped on several occasions, so Levi had to steady him by grabbing his waist. He also used his grip to help guide Eren deeper onto his cock.

“Eren…”

Levi’s deep voice drove Eren crazy. It was enough to make him lose any self-control left in him, and he bounced happily on the hard cock in him. From time to time he would glance down and watch the shaft disappear into his hole, making lewd noises in the process. The dirtiest noise in the room, however, was his own voice. He never knew he could moan like that. All wanton and demanding more.

And he did hear himself say more and harder and please fuck me, because oh, Levi’s cock was brushing against a spot that was making him lose his shit. A soundless scream - he arched his back and rode Levi harder; the brother’s strong arms had to keep him from toppling over.

“Fuck Eren, slow down.”

But Eren only shook his head. “I can’t...too good.”

“Yes, it fucking is. Fuck…”

Levi had expected an awkward first time, and it was exactly that at first, until it turned out that Eren was a wanton beast, riding him like there was no tomorrow.

Thrusting up, he sensed his own orgasm coming. And Eren didn’t look like he was going to slow down as an act of mercy.

Their eyes met. Both clouded with feverish lust. And so they kissed to express more tenderness. Because they were full of tender feelings towards one another.

It also muffled the moans that had been growing in volume.

Eren spread his legs wider and thrust down with his hips circling, hitting that delicious spot again and again. He was covered in his own sweat, and his chest rose up and down violently. He wondered whether he was the only one, young as he was, to lose himself in pleasure; only to find Levi flushed and panting with eyes devouring him from his position.

Something in him felt ready to burst, and he knew he was coming.

“How do you like your birthday present?” He asked, and it took him everything to even form a coherent sentence.

Levi moaned and held Eren tighter. “I love it.”

That said, he thrust up hard and fast, knocking the air out of Eren whose eyes were growing wide, arms falling down to his sides. By now, his body was limp, and only Levi’s arms kept him up. The other’s strength moved the younger brother’s body completely without Eren’s assistance as he was too far gone to even move a finger.

It was a crazy erotic sight. He could read Eren’s lips mouthing _yes_ and _more_ and _Levi_.

That was enough to bring him to completion. One final push, Eren’s inner walls contracted around him, and he shot his load with a low moan. He drove in some more to ride out his orgasm.

Eren cried out as he too reached his orgasm in rushing waves. Never before had he felt such a high feeling. It was as if he was flying and quickly falling down again, because his legs were giving out and fell straight against Levi’s hot, still heaving chest. And he felt comforted by it.

Familiar arms wrapped around him. He would have loved to stay that way for the remainder of the night, but Levi pulled out, and decided to stand up, ignoring Eren’s protesting whines. He walked into the kitchen to dispose of the condom.

Despite the crackling fire radiating heat across the room, Eren felt cold and empty without Levi beside him.

So he was the after sex cuddler type.

But soon enough Levi returned to join him once again. This time he was finally pulled in a well-deserved embrace. Smiling, he buried his face in his brother’s chest. Sleep took over their exhausted consciousness and both eased into a peaceful slumber.

It was snowing the morning after the passionate night. And Eren was the first to stir, being more of a morning person than Levi. Their parents were still fast asleep as well.

He studied his brother’s resting face, and had to stifle a laugh, because he never looked relaxed even in his sleep. Gently, Eren lowered himself to kiss those slightly parted lips. He was mindful to be gentle, but a twitch let him know that he had awoken the other. Levi groaned sleepily and had difficulties keeping his eyes open. His blurry eyesight was able to see Eren hovering above him, still naked, and far too cheerful so early in the morning.

“Good morning sleepyhead. What would you like to help you wake up?” Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck with a sly little smile.

“Do you prefer a cup of coffee...or would you rather have Eren?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this purely self-indulgent fic uvu. There's bound to be a bunch of mistakes since it's 5 in the morning...


End file.
